4Minute - I'll Tell You!
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '알려 줄게! (I'll Tell You!)right|200px *'Artista: '4Minute (JiHyun, JiYoon & SoHyun) *'Mini Álbum: '''4Minute World *'Pista:' 3 *'Género: Dance, Pop, Electro, Hip-Hop *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 17-Marzo-2014 *'Agencia: 'CUBE Entertainment' ' 'Romanización' Oppadeuri jal mollaseo geureoneun geo gateunde naega jom allyeo julge deureo bwa I’ll give it to ya, give it to ya, give it to ya Wonhaneun geo da malhae bwa I don’t care Mideo bollae ppajyeo bollae an geuraedo michyeobeoryeo maeil maeil neo ttaemune Gyeoljeongjeogin maeryeogeul naege boyeojwo bwa honey Haebolkka kkabulkka nora bolkka (I’m so confused) Ne momeul bol ttaemada nunbusyeo orakgarakhane nae meorissok Iraetda jeoraetda mianhae (I’m sorry so sorry) Jakku danggidaga jillidaga molla molla nado neomu hetgallindan mariya One naman baraboraneun malhal geomyeon Nae apeseo hannun palji ma (no no no no) Two ne meotdaero kiseuneun hae jwodo dwae Three beolsseo mame deureo beoryeosseo Ssok deureo beoryeosseo It’s simple so simple naega allyeo julge I’ll teach you I’ll teach you nan princess everyday It’s simple so simple jangnanchimyeon andwae I’ll teach you I’ll teach you naega allyeo julge Hanabuteo yeolkkaji da (Hey boy, yeah) mollado jeonbu da ihaehae (Don’t listen to everything) Neon namjanikka nan yeojanikka (Cause, cause I’m so) eojjeol su eomna bwa (I think I’m in love with you) Eojeneun (yeah boy) jalhadaga (what the?) Naeildo neol like hal georan bosangeun nobody knows! Girls like it this way Boys like it that way Neomunado dareujiman sarangeuro habuihae Nal hwak jaba jurago kkwak ana jurago Jjinhage umm alji Igijeogirago haedo eojjeol su eobseo I’m a girl geuraedo neol johahanikka allyeo julge One naman baraboraneun malhal geomyeon Nae apeseo hannun palji ma (no no no no) Two ne meotdaero kiseuneun hae jwodo dwae Three beolsseo mame deureo beoryeosseo Ssok deureo beoryeosseo It’s simple so simple naega allyeo julge I’ll teach you I’ll teach you nan princess everyday It’s simple so simple jangnanchimyeon andwae I’ll teach you I’ll teach you naega allyeo julge Breakdown now It’s simple so simple naega allyeo julge I’ll teach you I’ll teach you nan princess everyday It’s simple so simple jangnanchimyeon andwae I’ll teach you I’ll teach you naega allyeo julge It’s simple so simple naega allyeo julge I’ll teach you I’ll teach you nan princess everyday It’s simple so simple jangnanchimyeon andwae I’ll teach you I’ll teach you naega allyeo julge 'Español' No creo que ustedes los oppas sepan asi que Yo les enseñaré, asi que escuchen Te lo dare, te lo dare, te lo dare Dime todo lo que quieras, no me importa Quiero confiar en ti, quiero enamorarme de ti, me vuelvo loca por ti De todas dormas todos los dias Muestrame tus encantos finales cariño ¿Deberia? ¿deberia revelarlo? ¿Deberia jugar? (Estoy tan confundida) Cada vez que veo tu cuerpo, soy cegada, mi cabeza se pone en blanco Voy haver esto y aquello, lo siento (lo siento, lo siento) Sigo jalandote hacia mi, despues me enfermare de ello No lo se, estoy confundida tambien Uno, si vas a decirme que solo te mire ati No lances miradas a otras chicas enfrente de mi (no no no no) Dos, tu tienes permitido besarme cuando quieras Tres, ya me gustas Me gustas mucho Es muy sencillo, tan simple, sin tonterias Yo te enseñare, yo te enseñare, soy una princesa todos los dias Es muy sencillo tan simple, no pierdas el tiempo Yo te enseñare, yo te enseñare, yo te voy a enseñar Incluso si tu no sabes nada (Hey chico, sí) yo entiendo (No hagas caso a todo) Porque tu eres un chico, porque yo soy una chica (Porque, porque estoy tan) no se puede evitar (Creo que estoy enamorada de ti) Los de ayer (si, los chicos) eran buenos (¿Que dijiste?) No hay garantia de que me gustaras mañana, nadie sabe A las chicas les gusta de esta manera A los chicos les gusta de esa manera Somos tan diferentes pero nos comprometemos con amor Agarrate fuerte de mi, abrazame Fuertemente, umm ¿lo sabes? No puedo evitarlo, incluso si tu me llamas egoista Soy una chica, pero aun asi me gustas asi que yo te enseñare Uno, si vas a decirme que solo te mire ati No lances miradas a otras chicas enfrente de mi (no no no no) Dos, tu tienes permitido besarme cuando quieras Tres, ya me gustas Me gustas mucho Es muy sencillo, tan simple, sin tonterias Yo te enseñare, yo te enseñare, soy una princesa todos los dias Es muy sencillo tan simple, no pierdas el tiempo Yo te enseñare, yo te enseñare, yo te voy a enseñar Breakdown ahora Es muy sencillo, tan simple, sin tonterias Yo te enseñare, yo te enseñare, soy una princesa todos los dias Es muy sencillo tan simple, no pierdas el tiempo Yo te enseñare, yo te enseñare, yo te voy a enseñar Es muy sencillo, tan simple, sin tonterias Yo te enseñare, yo te enseñare, soy una princesa todos los dias Es muy sencillo tan simple, no pierdas el tiempo Yo te enseñare, yo te enseñare, yo te voy a enseñar 'Hangul' 오빠들이 잘 몰라서 그러는 거 같은데 내가 좀 알려 줄게 들어 봐 I’ll give it to ya, Give it to ya, Give it to ya 원하는 거 다 말해 봐 I don’t care 믿어 볼래 빠져 볼래 안 그래도 미쳐버려 매일 매일 너 때문에 결정적인 매력을 내게 보여줘 봐 Honey 해볼까 까불까 놀아 볼까 (I’m so confused) 네 몸을 볼 때마다 눈부셔 오락가락하네 내 머릿속 이랬다 저랬다 미안해 (I’m sorry so sorry) 자꾸 당기다가 질리다가 몰라 몰라 나도 너무 헷갈린단 말이야 One 나만 바라보라는 말할 거면 내 앞에서 한눈 팔지 마 (No no no no) Two 네 멋대로 키스는 해 줘도 돼 Three 벌써 맘에 들어 버렸어 쏙 들어 버렸어 It’s simple so simple 내가 알려 줄게 I’ll teach you I’ll teach you 난 Princess everyday It’s simple so simple 장난치면 안돼 I’ll teach you I’ll teach you 내가 알려 줄게 하나부터 열까지 다 (Hey boy, yeah) 몰라도 전부 다 이해해 (Don’t listen to everything) 넌 남자니까 난 여자니까 (Cause, cause I’m so) 어쩔 수 없나 봐 (I think I’m in love with you) 어제는 (Yeah boy) 잘하다가 (What the?) 내일도 널 Like 할 거란 보상은 Nobody knows! Girls like it this way Boys like it that way 너무나도 다르지만 사랑으로 합의해 날 확 잡아 주라고 꽉 안아 주라고 찐하게 Umm 알지 이기적이라고 해도 어쩔 수 없어 I’m a girl 그래도 널 좋아하니까 알려 줄게 One 나만 바라보라는 말할 거면 내 앞에서 한눈 팔지 마 (No no no no) Two 네 멋대로 키스는 해 줘도 돼 Three 벌써 맘에 들어 버렸어 쏙 들어 버렸어 It’s simple so simple 내가 알려 줄게 I’ll teach you I’ll teach you 난 Princess everyday It’s simple so simple 장난치면 안돼 I’ll teach you I’ll teach you 내가 알려 줄게 Breakdown now It’s simple so simple 내가 알려 줄게 I’ll teach you I’ll teach you 난 Princess everyday It’s simple so simple 장난치면 안돼 I’ll teach you I’ll teach you 내가 알려 줄게 It’s simple so simple 내가 알려 줄게 I’ll teach you I’ll teach you 난 Princess everyday It’s simple so simple 장난치면 안돼 I’ll teach you I’ll teach you 내가 알려 줄게 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop